Somewhere in the World
by Jangolena
Summary: Sherlock and John are in quite a predicament, in completely different places lost and have no idea where they are. They have no idea who did this, but they have to some how find out how to get back to London. May contain fluff near the end.


No I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters!

Please enjoy, this is my first ever fic! No flaming please!

* * *

><p>There was a throbbing pain in my head. I could feel pavement under my dirt-covered fingers. I tried to prop myself up, before sitting up completely, I noticed a phone booth a few yards away from me. The red-fully-windowed door swung back and forth in the wind. I pushed up from the hard rocky pavement trying to bend my knees to stand up.<p>

I walked toward the red phone booth with shaky feet. I felt absolutely no wind, although the trees seemed as though they were swaying. It looked as though they were frozen in time. _It's just your imagination, don't worry about it. _I told myself. The door was in reach of me, I was only a couple inches away. I reached out to move the door a little bit, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled, until I got flung backwards, stumbling, almost falling onto the ground. It was open wide enough for me to walk in without having to open the door more.

I put my hand on the plastic black phone, pulling it, seeing if it'll move. _What is the matter with all of these things not moving?_ I thought to myself. I felt a slight vibration in my pocket. I realized that I still had my mobile phone with me. I took my phone out of my slightly ripped jean pocket. These jeans had always looked a bit worn, but they never had any rips or tears on them the last time I had worn them. I flipped open the small silver phone.

The number was unknown. I put the phone up to my ear waiting for someone to say hello.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said urgently into the phone as I backed away from the telephone booth. I saw a nearby park bench and went to sit down.

"John? John are you there? The connection is completely dreadful from where I am." I recognized Sherlock's voice on the other end of the line. His voice came out scratchy, not very clear with the connection. It was clear that we were quite a distance apart.

"Yes, I'm here. Where are you? Do you have any idea where I am either? Call Lestrade! Or Miss Hudson, call someone to find out where the hell we are! How did this even happen, I mean, where in the wor-" I was cut off by Sherlock's abrupt answers.

"From what I've seen from the language of the road signs around me I seem to be in France. I'm not sure exactly where in France I am, but I know soon I'll be completely aware of my address. No, I'm not sure where you are either. If you can recognize the language on the road signs, if you are perhaps near a road or any other type of area with signs indicating something around the perimeter, you may be able to find out where you are. Read the letters of the nearest sign to you aloud to me and I could be of some assistance." Sherlock said belligerently to me as though he was talking to a 10-year-old.

"Well, the nearest thing to me is a telephone booth. It reads, 't-e-l-e-f-o-n-z-e-l-l-e' " I read as I paced around on the empty slick road.

"If I am correct, you may be in Germany." Sherlock disclosed while observing the area around him.

"Germany? How the hell did I end up here? Why are you in France? What the bollocks is going on?" I shouted, shortly after hearing an echo of my loud rant.

"If I knew that don't you think I would be telling you, John? Just look around and wander a bit. See if you can find any other signs, maybe one that tells of a nearby town, if you're not already in one." Sherlock announced assertively.

"How are you so calm when we are both in completely different places, in 2 different countries actually! What can you deduce from this scenario? What do you think, Mr. I-know-everything-and-can-fix-everything?" I said frustrated, pacing even faster now in smaller circles.

"If you're going to act so barbarously then perhaps you don't need my help? Text me after you calm down." Sherlock hung up the phone, shoved it in his pocket and continued to explore his surroundings.

_Bloody hell! How can he expect me to be as calm as him in this terrible scenario?_

I paced around for a minute or two, just thinking about how crazy Sherlock is. Although I can give him some credit for recognizing German and French. He does have a far larger memory span than an average person.

_Stop praising this fool! You know he could've been the one to get us in this mess! For all I know, he could even had wanted this to happen! That lunatic needs to get his outcomes straight!_

I walked down the large winding road until I came to an old green rusting sign. I got out my phone and began typing a message to Sherlock that read: "Here I found another sign. It reads: "Hallo liebe Johnny. Ich sehe, du hast so weit gekommen." do you've any idea what that means?".

I sat down on the ground next to the sign, talking a break from walking quite a long way down the road. I knew it wouldn't be long until Sherlock got the message and replied quickly with his teenager-like fingers that were perfect for sending texts.

I small vibration in my pocket and immediately knew that it was Sherlock. I flipped open the phone and read the short message.

"If my translations are correct, it says: Well hello, dear John. I seen you've come this far. I don't see why anyone would put that on a sign. It must've been done quickly. What's it written in?"

I glanced back at the sign and noticed that it was written in black spray paint, over some white writing. I decided to take a picture so Sherlock could get a better idea of what he needed to deduce.

I sent the picture to Sherlock and walked around the sign to see if there was anything on the back of it. I noticed it said something on the back too. When I was about to send another text to Sherlock he sent me back what he thought of the sign.

"Put your finger on the black paint, see if it's still wet. If it is that'll mean someone's been here only a little while before us. If I see it correctly the white writing behind the message says there's a town 5 miles from there. See if there' anything on the back as well."

I took another picture of the back of the sign and sent it quickly to Sherlock. Just to save time, I didn't type out all that it said because it should be quite clear for Sherlock to read.

_Admit it, you wouldn't even know where you were if it wasn't for Sherlock. You just need to stay calm and you and Sherlock will both be fine. _I told myself as I was waiting for Sherlock's reply.

I opened up my phone to read a message from Sherlock that said: "Hm. Sie auf, Soldat. If I am correct, that means in German: Watch out, soldier. I'm not sure who would be targeting you instead of me to be honest. Perhaps they put us both in these places here for a reason. Just keep walking for ward until you find the town. I might call you later."

I shut my phone and continued to walk up the dark concrete road. I could see the sun setting out of the corner of my eye. I knew I didn't necessarily need to find shelter, but I was unsure of how dark it was going to get if I continued for a long time.

All I had on to keep me safe from the swift elements was my jumper, and a small winter coat I had on to protect me from the fast London winds.

_I'm sure we're going to be fine. _I thought to myself, trying to keep my spirits up in this confusing time.

I stopped by a bench and read another sign that had the number 4 on it with some other words.

I dialed Sherlock's number into the phone hoping he would know what it says.

"Hello? Anything new, John?" Sherlock said, it sounded like he was climbing over something.

"Well I found this sign, and it says 4 m-e-i-l-e-n. What does that mean?" I scratched his head and sat down on a nearby park bench next to a small patch of grass.

"Well, that means 4 miles. So if you just keep walking you'll get to a town or something soon enough. Good luck John. My phones battery is about to die, so I need to save it. I'll text you a bit more later." Sherlock said as he hung up the phone and put it in his coat pocket.

"Oh well bye." I said quietly fading out, knowing that Sherlock had already hung up. I lay down on the park bench, I knew I would need rest to keep walking the next day.

* * *

><p>Okay, there we go! I will be posting more chapters and such, please only constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
